


It Took a Bullet

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [16]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Budding Love, Confessions, First Aid, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, October Prompt Challenge, Other, Short, caring for wounds, october writing challenge, pardon me over here in the corner with my furry nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	It Took a Bullet

“You IDIOT!” 

You’re not really minding the names at the moment – you're barely registering Gamora yelling at you as good ol’ Quilly-boy carries you onboard the ship. 

You feel like... cold. Reeeeally cold. It's probably from the bullet holes in your side. Maybe it’s the weird alien drugs the bullets were covered in. Maybe from the gash on your arm. But yeah uh, you’re pretty low on blood. 

“I love y’ too, Gamora.” You smile as you’re placed down and Quill runs off to wherever he’s going. Bye, Quill!!! Oh god, the uh, the ship jolts, and? You might be flying off. Youuuu dunno. Probably not because here comes Rocket. 

“Roooooockyyyyyyy!” You try to sit up, but your head spins, and you simply flop back down. 

“Y/n, what the hell happened?!” 

“Oh, I mighta pissed a guy off. Or was it lady? Or was it... was it neither?” He pulls your shirt over your head, and you feel even chillier. “Gosh, Rocky,” You look up at him as he hurriedly addresses how bad the wounds are. They don’t even hurt anymore! That’s probably not a good sign, huh? “Ever heard of buyin’ a gal dinner first?” 

You laugh at your own joke as he does... you dunno, medical stuff. Pokes around your bullet wounds. Ow. 

“I’ll give ya a pass jus’ because you’re so darn handsome.” His ears flatten as he listens to you ramble on. “Did I ever tell ya how much I like your face? You’re so cute. You’re such a- such a bastard, but you’re such a cute bastard.” 

“You’re delusional, Y/n. You dunno what you’re talkin’ about right now.” 

“Nononono, I know. I know you. You're so cute – not inna ‘aww I'm gonna pet him’ kinda way but inna... inna ‘i jus’ wanna smooch him kinda w-’ Ow...” 

He puts a needle in your arm – ooooh, it’s an IV. Oooookay. That makes sense. He laughs bitterly. 

“You don’t want to kiss me.” 

“Yeeeesss I do,” you insist, feeling sick to your stomach as the pain starts to come back – ow, he- Rocky's being careful, but these holes in your side hurt like a biiiiiiiiiitch...! “You’re all like... you’re so smart an- and you just do whatever the fuck ya want- and you’re so funny.” you laugh as you recall the whole needing that guy’s eye thing.Or was it his leg? Either way, funniest shit you’ve ever seen. “Oooooh, I like your laugh.” 

He takes a deep breath as he does... something else to your side. You're not really focusing on that. You’re a little mesmerized by the blood bag swinging overhead. Whose blood is that, anyway? Oh yeah, it’s yours! Hah, that was your idea to store your own blood for stuff like this! Good job, past you! 

“Flattery will getcha nowhere. I’m still gonna have to stitch ya up.” 

“’s okay, I can’t feel the pain yet... ahhh, I like your voice.” 

You clumsily pat his head. You’re shocked he let you. 

“You’re the best, Rocket...” 

He laughs quietly. 

“Better than Quill?” 

“Aw, don’ be mean Mr. Trash Panda. Quill’s good an’ all but he’s not you,” you poke him lightly in the chest. “You, mister sir... have like...something else.” 

“What the hell are you talkin’ about, Y/n?” 

“I’m talking about my big fat crush on you.” you wince at the pain as he freezes, ears perked up as he looks to you in shock. 

“WHAT?!” 

You close your eyes as the room starts to spin and your head begins to ache. 

“Yeah, yeah,” You drape your arm over your eyes, feeling yourself drift off. “Yeah, don’t tell Rocket about it, mmkay?” You shudder as the cold of the room hits you for real. You want to pull a blanket over you, but you feel too tired. “Rocky thinks I'm gross, I’d never live... it... down... … …" 

And with that, you pass out. 

*** 

When you come to, you’re in a fuckton of pain. You groan as you struggle to sit up. Thor is sitting by your bedside. 

“Uh. Hey.” 

“Lady y/n! You’re alive!” 

You can’t help but laugh. Oooooh, your life is weird. 

“Yeah, I’m alive. But at what cost?” 

Thor laughs, and you take a drink out of the water bottle at your bedside. 

“Oh, my dear friend – we're all so relieved that you’re alright. Especially the rabbit.” 

You feel your cheeks flush as you hazily recall Rocket patching you up. Oh, fuck, you’d said some pretty stupid stuff. It was all, unfortunately, true. Hopefully nobody else was around to hear all of that shit. You set down your water bottle. 

“...What did he say?” 

Thor cocks his head. “Oh, he was just very plainly relieved that you would make a recovery! He’s spoken very highly of you since I’ve known him. He has missed you dearly.” 

You feel your heart swell at that – and then sink a little. You try not to think about what Rocket must have gone through after you turned to dust with the others... 

“He did?” 

“Oh, yes! I once inquired about a scarf – he had said it was yours. It is clear that it means a lot to him.” He pauses for a moment, and stands. “I’ll let him know of your recovery!” 

And before you can stop him, he’s gone. Oh, Thor... he means well, but you’re sure Rocket doesn’t want to see you right now. He’s not a fan of people, and you’re sure the very thought of doing anything even remotely romantic with a Terran would be repulsive to him. What you said must have been so... you dunno, creepy? 

You’re out of time to think about it, because there he is in the doorway. Welp. Here we go. 

You awkwardly wave, and he huffs something like a laugh before he steps further into the room, the door shutting behind him. He sits at your bedside, and you fiddle with the hem of the shirt you were now wearing – it was another one of yours, and you idly wonder who dressed you – and refrain from meeting his eye. 

“Hey, uh... I’m sorry for the stuff I said when I was all,” you wave your hands vaguely in the air. “Loopy?” 

He lets his hand rest over yours when it falls back onto the bed, giving you a reassuring pat. 

“Don’t worry about it. I know you didn’t mean any’a that stuff.” 

You feel your cheeks heat up. You know- you KNOW you shouldn’t stroke his ego, but he deserves a compliment every once in a while! 

“No, I uh, I meant... stuff.” 

He scoffs, checking on your IV and then taking your pulse. “Uh huh.” 

“It’s true! I really do think that you’re- you’re smart, and you’re bold, and you’re funny, and you’re...” 

“Handsome?” He winks at you, and you desperately hope he doesn’t pick up on your pulse quickening. 

“Handsome.” you agree, still not daring to look him in the eye. You were still a bit light-headed. 

“Shit, Y/n, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you really do have a crush on me.” 

You hope he can’t tell that you’re blushing – your bluff needs a lot of work, and you’re still reeling from almost bleeding out. So your poker face... it sucks at the moment. 

“Yeah, well...” 

Great. Fantastic. You’ve outed yourself. AGAIN. 

You look at him for the first time since you woke up. Maybe you should just get it over with. Put it out there so he can make some jokes about it and you can move on and not ruin your friendship with your weird feelings. 

“...And for the record,” he leans forward slightly, and you give him your full attention. “I don’t think you’re gross. You’re uh... pretty. Really pretty for a Terran.” 

You’re at a loss for words – it's clear that those five years he spent getting you and the other guardians back had only made his soft spot for you grow. 

You’re not sure how to respond, and you’re pretty sure you were gonna overheat due to how bad your blush was – so you simply lean forward slowly, planting a soft kiss on his nose. 

There’s a silence that hangs in the room as you both look at each other – as you both process what just happened. 

This counts as a confession, right? It’s strange and it’s taboo, but really... who cares at this point? You turn to dust, you come back, you almost bleed out, you come back, who knows what could happen next? Something could happen to you, or fuck, universe forbid him. 

Neither of you move. 

“Rocket,” you breathe, heart pounding out of your chest. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he mutters, unmoving from his place. 

You’re not sure who moves to close the gap first – all you know is that the space between you begins to shrink until there’s virtually nothing left, and you connect in a soft, careful kiss. 

Your hand moves to rest on his cheek as your lips move softly, pulling away after a moment to look at each other. 

Okay. That just happened. 

You separate, your cheeks aflame as he looks at you, eyes wide and soft. 

“When I heal up, do you want to, I dunno... go grab some food or something with me?” You offer, looking from him to your hands in your lap. 

“What, like a date?” 

You nod shyly. 

He laughs, scratching behind his ear as he looked at you. 

“Maybe I can show ya how to build a nice bomb, too.” 

You both laugh quietly, and you settle back against the pillows, heart light. 

“I’m lookin’ forward to it, Rocket.” 

He looks so happy right now – even as he moves the covers back to check on your bandages, listening to you as you explained exactly what kind of trouble you’d gotten into to land you with that wound in the first place. 

And so, even though your side had been pierced with a bullet, you make jokes as you tell the story, the air comfortable -- you feel so... at home.

This is the start of something strange. 

This is the start of something beautiful.


End file.
